Canhotismo
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Baseado no livro Poderosa de Sérgio Klein. Kagome é uma garota pseudo-normal... COMO ASSIM PSEUDO-NORMAL? Tudo que ela escreve com a mão esquerda vira realidade, mas, será que apelar para os poderes é sempre uma boa idéia?
1. Incidentes

Canhotismo. A Arte de escrever com a mão esquerda.

**1º Capítulo – Incidentes**

( Aviso: Os erros de gramática nas frases de poder são propositais, pois afinal de contas ela só tem 7 anos )

Oi ! Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome eu sou uma garota normal.. Aliais quase normal na verdade – A uma tempo atrás ainda era normal - , descobri que eu tenho um tipo de poder. Tudo que eu escrevo com a mão esquerda vira realidade! Bom , vamos começar do começo né..

Sabe quando você sente muita vontade que aconteça alguma coisa com uma pessoa? É..

Eu tinha 7 anos e tinha uma inimiga na minha sala a Ayame. Ai um dia eu escrevi no meu diário " Eu queria que aquela ruiva ficaçe careca ! ". No dia seguinte quando fui ao colégio a tal Ayame não foi, e assim por 1 semana inteira. Quando ela voltou estava lá como sempre arrumada e esnobando de mim. Até que um garoto puxou o cabelo dela, e pronto ! Ele saiu. Era uma peruca ! Ela tinha ficado careca e colocado uma peruca!

Corri pra casa e li e reli o que havia escrito resolvi "testar" e escrevi depois :

_Mamãe vai vir no meu quarto com 1 pudim enorme e dar pra mim comer _

Quando coloquei o erre escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo, era a minha mãe ! Com um pudim enorme na mão de leite condensado.. Humm.. Então eu descobri que realmente eu tinha um tipo de poder, mais só quando eu escrevia com a mão esquerda. E como eu era canhota..

Depois desse incidente maravilhoso se passaram 8 anos e aqui estou eu com meus 15 aninhos de vida, e que vida !

Hoje na verdade é a minha volta as aulas do meio do ano .. Saco !

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!

Escutei o barulho familiar do maldito despertador, senti vontade de tacá-lo na parede mais não o fiz, peguei o bloquinho de papel ao lado da cabeceira e escrevi as pressas :

_A hora vai voltar. Agora são seis horas e daqui a dois minutos ainda vai ser quatro. Meu despertador vai despertar as seis horas como sempre_

Pensei mais um pouco e complementei :

_O Souta vai preparar um ovo frito e me dar com um sorriso nos lábios maravilhoso_

Dois minutos depois o sol desapareceu e foi substituído pela lua, voltei a dormir e quando o despertador tocou de novo acordei com uma super disposição.

_Os meus livros vão entrar na mochila sozinhos de acordo com o horário de hoje. _

_Meu estojo vai estar limpo, e meu tênis e roupa . _

Credo né? Mais bom.. Era essencial isso tudo.

- Bom dia mamãe. – Sorri para ela ao sair do banheiro arrumada

- Oi coisa fofa. – Ela riu e apontou para a almofada no chão

Sentei no chão e olhei para a frente, pro meu prato. Duas verduras e um _onigiri_ , eu pisquei meu olho assustada, cadê o meu irmão? Meu poder tinha sumido? No momento em que pensei nisso, Souta apareceu com um prato em mãos e colocou na minha frente sorrindo maravilhosamente, dentro do prato tinha é claro o maravilhoso ovo frito.

- Arigatou . – Sorri para ele. Comi a comida bem rápido e sai com um Itekimasu apressado.

Eu ia a pé. O colégio era a quatro quarteirões, será que ia dar tempo?

- Ei, Kagome ! – Ouvi duas vozes atrás de mim, eram Rin e Sango

- Oi Meninas . – Sorri para elas

- Não quer escrever nada pra aparecer uma limusine ? – Sango sugeriu colocando a língua pra fora

- Eu não, nem tenho carteira.

- Pede pra agente ter 18 anos e carteira ué ! – Rin sorriu, elas eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam do meu poder .

- Não.. – Disse

Sango deu língua pra mim novamente

- Ah vamos.. – Rin pediu

- Andar faz bem pra saúde . – Falei por final, elas entenderam o corte e mudaram de assunto.

- E então Rin, como anda com o Sesshoumaru ? – Sango perguntou

- Ã-Ã? – Rin se fez de desentendida

- Rin , conta logo. Sabemos que você ama o Sesshoumaru . – Pressionei

- S-Sabem? – Ela se assustou

- Sabemos. – Eu e Sango respondemos em coro

- Ah.. Eu nunca falei com ele . – Ela fingiu estar amarrando o cabelo

- Pelo menos vocês não se odeiam. – Sango sorriu

- Falando em ódio.. – Rin apontou com o olhar pro outro lado da rua, onde InuYasha e Kouga andavam descoladamente. InuYasha : Ipod no ouvido, tênis de grife, casaco da GAP e um colar diferente

Kouga : Ipod no ouvido, all star, sem casaco e uma pulseira escrito "Tem dona"

- Finge que não viu eles. – Pedi

InuYasha dirigiu o olhar para nós, eu olhei pra ele também. Pude sentir raios saindo de nossos olhos. Ele desviou o olhar e continuou andando.

- Idiota.. – Murmurei

Eu, Sango e Rin atravessamos a rua logo que avistamos o colégio. Ficamos um pouco atrás dos dois garotos descolados.

- Inu ! – Kikyou veio correndo até ele e o beijou

Enfiei o dedo na boca para mostrar nojo

- Oi Kagome ! – Algumas pessoas acenavam de longe, algumas eu nem lembrava.. Um mês sem ir ao colégio é bastante tempo não? É.. Adeus Férias

- Olá senhorita Higurashi, como se sente ? – Meu professor de física perguntou quando passou por nós

- Bem, obrigada. – Agradeci

Ele sorriu e se afastou

- O sinal vai tocar daqui a .. – Quando Sango ia terminar de falar o sinal tocou com tudo

- Dois minutos antes.. Que absurdo! – Ela fez uma careta, eu ri da expressão que ela fez

Fomos todas pra nossa sala pequena, mas gelada.

- Bom dia. – O professor de Matemática entrou na sala animado – Rápido quero grupos de seis !

Traduza: Metade da sala pra cada lado

No meu grupo ficamos : Eu, Sango, Rin, Kohaku , só que o outro resto da sala se separou num grupo só . O professor ficou estressado :

- Rápido, dois pro grupo da Higurashi ! – Ele mandou

Ninguém se mexeu

- InuYasha e Kagura pro grupo da Higurashi – Ele mandou

- QUÊ ? – Eu e ele falamos juntos

- Não vou ficar com essa.. essa... MULHER, FEIA E HORROROSA ! – Ele disse fingindo tremer

- Desculpe professor, mais eu me recuso a ficar com um ser fedido, repugnante, grosso e insensível .

- Bruxa ! – Ele me xingou

- Idiota

- Gorda

- Burro

- Imbecil

- ENERGÚMERO ! – Me exaltei

- Chega vocês dois. – O professor suspirou

- Kagome e InuYasha, vocês vão fazer um trabalho em dupla valendo 100,0 . – O professor anunciou

- QUÊÊ? – Protestei

- É.

- NÃO, professor. Eu não faço ! – InuYasha reclamou

- Então 0 em Matemática .. – InuYasha nem ligou muito – E também em todas as outras matérias . Assim que eu conversar com seus professores .. – O professor complementou

- Isso ai "Sensei" ! – Comemorei

- Higurashi.. – O professor me olhou de esguelha

Dei um longo suspiro

- Tá, eu faço o trabalho . – Respondi seca, nem sei como consegui _não _matar o professor com chutes, tapas, socos e pontapés

- Feh, eu vou fazer .. – InuYasha soltou o ar pesadamente

- Que ótimo. – O professor sorriu, eu sentei em meu lugar – O trabalho vai ser sobre a origem da matemática . Manuscrito . – Ele alertou

- Ah sim. Kagura você vai pro grupo da Sango mesmo. – O professor sorriu – Kagome e InuYasha irão fazer sozinhos, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, Kagura e .. Kouga serão outro grupo e Kanna, Naraku, Kikyou, Shippou e Kaede farão outro grupo. Ok ?

- Ok . – Todos responderam não muito satisfeitos

Saímos pro intervalo e eu, Sango e Rin fomos nos sentar no lugar que sempre sentávamos debaixo da cerejeira de não sei quantos anos.

- Aqui é tão.. Aconchegante .. – Disse me encostando na árvore

- É. – Sango sorriu

- Como eu queria achar 3 sorvetes em ótimo estado aqui do lado.. – Rin comentou, ela estava suando de calor

- Tá, tá. Entendi a indireta . – Dei língua e escrevi no guardanapo com o lápis que prendia o meu cabelo

_Sango vai achar três sorvetes em perfeito estado atrás dela._

Ia parar por ai, mas vi InuYasha e Kikyou andando ali na frente e escrevi com um sorriso nos lábios :

_Kikyou vai levar o maior tombo de sua vida. E a culpa vai ser do InuYasha._

No momento em que pinguei o ponto final, Sango sentiu algo encostar nela, e achou três _sundaes_, um de morango, o outro de chocolate e o outro de caramelo. Fiquei com o de caramelo, Rin com o de morango e Sango com o de chocolate, mais antes que conseguisse dar a primeira colherada escutei um berro ali na frente, Kikyou estava no chão gritando:

- INUYASHA, POR QUE VOCÊ PÔS O PÉ NA MINHA FRENTE, SEU IDIOTA !

- Era pra ter sido no Miroku ! – Ele respondeu

- Seu idiota ! ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS . – Ela decidiu e saiu andando. Ele deu de ombros e foi embora também. Assim que saiu de perto dela, passou entre duas garotas que suspiraram. Ele então colocou a mão na bunda das duas e as apertou, depois as segurou pelos ombros e foi as levando pra um canto escondido.

- Tarado. – Disse botando a língua para fora em sinal de nojo

- Kagome-chan, foi você que fez isso né..? – Rin perguntou

- Q-Que? Ata, foi. Aquela idiota merecia – Sorri angelicalmente

- Lobo em pele de cordeiro.. – Sango disse rindo

Eu ri também.

- Ei Idiota, vem cá! – InuYasha interrompeu nossos risos

A "Idiota" era eu. Ignorei

- Ei "KAGOME" vem cá logo! – Ele berrou

[E-Ele disse meu nome..] – Gaguejei até no pensamento

Sabia que ele ia fazer algo que eu não ia gostar, como jogar lama em mim, ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não ia ficar com fama de garotinha amedrontada.

- O que você quer InuYasha? – Perguntei

- Que você se foda. – Ele riu bem alto, fiquei o encarando.

- Se foi só para isso, adeus. – Me virei, mas ele me segurou nos ombros.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei sem me virar.

- Estou carente. – Ele disse

Virei-me para ele.

- Só lamento

- Lamente enquanto me beija! – Ele sorriu

- Não, obrigada. Não coloco minha boca em lixo. – Disse

- O que será que ta pegando lá? – Rin perguntou a Sango

- Eu que sei! – Sango sorriu

- Minha boca não é lixo. – Ele falou os olhos dourados me encarando

- Tem razão. – Eu disse sedutoramente – Você por inteiro é um lixo!

- Nossa... – Ele revirou os olhos

- E aquelas duas garotas que você agarrou ainda pouco? Cansou-se delas?

- Elas não são nada comparadas a você, meu amor. – Ele disse

- Ah, InuYasha acorda né! – Disse, ele estava zombando de mim.

- Estou acordado. – Ele sorriu

- Nem percebi, estando acordado ou dormindo você fala merda mesmo! – Falei, tinha um certo nervosismo na voz.

- Você já me viu dormindo? – Ele alterou um pouco a voz

- Claro que já, você dorme em todas as aulas! E além de tudo fica falando merda enquanto dorme! – Me alterei também

- Não durmo NÃO! – Ele quase gritou

- Tanto faz, eu não vou brigar que nem uma criança. Ainda mais por coisas fúteis como essa. – Quase cuspi as palavras

- Cala a boca, sua idiota! – Ele mandou

- VEM CALAR! – O desafiei

- Com prazer... – Isso me assustou, pensei que ele fosse me bater e fechei os olhos como proteção.

- Rin!!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO O QUE EU TO VENDO? – Sango perguntou quase berrando

- To boba agora... – Rin falou os olhos esbugalhados

InuYasha chegou perto de mim, pude sentir sua respiração. Quando ia abrir os olhos ele me beijou. Eu abri os olhos assustada. Ele enlaçou os braços na minha cintura, e quando vi já estava retribuindo aquele beijo. Eu não sou de ferro né gente!

[ Nossa, ele beija tão... Bem... ] – Pensei

Até que uma hora acordei pra realidade: Aquele era o InuYasha, o garoto mais tarado, garanhão e idiota de toda a escola. Empurrei ele com toda a minha força, ele se afastou com cara de bobo. Limpei a boca com a mão.

- SEU... SEU... – Não encontrava palavras certas, a raiva que eu estava sentindo era imensa. – Eu te odeio. Seu maldito! – Movi minha mão direto na cara dele e sai correndo.

[Idiota, idiota, idiota! Olha o que você acabou de fazer na frente de todo mundo!] – Pensei com certo desespero.

Corri pro banheiro e desabei num choro de ódio.

- INUYASHA, EU TE ODEIO! – Me esgoelei até não encontrar forças para dizer mais nada

Ouvi passos dentro do banheiro.

- Amor hein, você ta acabadérrima! – A voz era bem familiar

- Kanna... – Bufei

- Olá queridinha, precisa de um copo d'água? Se não sabe a aula já começou a uns trinta minutinhos... Se não chegar lá bem rapidinho o professor vai dar suspensãozinha... – Ela sorriu

- Ele que dê! – Falei nervosa

- Kagome-oneesama – Ela balançou a cabeça – Isso é proibido no meu grupo, mais você sabe... Como representante devo ajudar a todos os alunos! Kikyou não vai gostar nada disso mas tudo bem... Pode desabafar com a Kanna aqui! – Ela deu um sorriso infantil.

- Não obrigado. – Falei – As pessoas que eu conto meus segredos ou algo típico são de extrema confiança. Você é do lado inimigo.

- Sim...Sim... – Ela repuxou os lábios num sorriso singelo e colocou um copo d'água ao meu lado. – Qualquer coisinha, conte com Kanna!

- Claro... – Falei com um certo tom de sarcasmo na voz

- Ah é, Kagome-oneesama... O InuYasha está espalhando pra todo mundo que você deu um super beijo nele, e que você beija super mal... É verdade? – Kanna perguntou

Aquela foi a gota d'água, me levantei num único salto

- Aquele IDIOTA! – Gritei

- Ops... Toquei na ferida agora... Eu acho... – Kanna disse como se não tivesse dito aquilo de propósito.

- Como está meu rosto? – Perguntei e me olhei no espelho, eu estava horrível.

Joguei um pouco de água no rosto, deu uma certa melhorada.

- Prepare-se InuYasha-baka-kun! – Falei puxando Kanna pelo braço

Abri a porta da sala com tudo e pude ver o idiota rindo animadamente no final da turma.

- Ohayo Sensei, gomen pelo atraso! – Sorri angelicalmente

Ele fingiu que nem viu, InuYasha ficou meio desconfortável quando me viu entrando na sala.

Respirei uma, duas, três, quatro... Na quinta joguei meu estojo diretamente na cabeça do InuYasha e voltei a me sentar normalmente. Kanna se soltou e correu para sua cadeira fazendo pose de presidente.

- InuYasha... Prepare-se para a morte... – Eu sorri comigo mesma. Rin e Sango esticaram os olhos para mim, elas não deviam ter me achado depois do episódio do... Beijo. Peguei uma folha de papel, mas não tive coragem de escrever nada de banal nela. Por quê?!

_InuYasha vai parar de falar mal de mim, e todos vão esquecer tudo que ele disse._

Eu só havia limpado o meu nome, eu tinha milhares de idéias na cabeça como:

InuYasha morre devorado por leões da montanha, é queimado vivo, é decepado...

Amassei a folha de papel que havia escrito aquilo, me levantei da cadeira e a joguei na lata de lixo. O professor me olhou de esguelha e saiu da sala, o tempo dele havia terminado. Sendo que era o último.

- It, Ni, San... SHI! – InuYasha jogou o estojo na minha cabeça de volta, eu o peguei antes de encostar na minha cabeça

- Rin, você viu isso? – Sango disse em tom de fofoca

- Quem não veria... Como a K-chan ficou... Perceptiva? ... – Rin verificou

- NOSSA IDIOTA!! FOI MUITO BEM AGORA... – Ele riu incansavelmente

- Vamos ver se você também sabe fazer isso... – Eu me virei na direção dele e joguei o estojo com tudo – INUZINHO!

Ele pegou o estojo desengonçavelmente

- HAHAHA, depois eu que sou a idiota né? – Eu ri e segui o caminho para minha carteira

- VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA, VACA, CACHORRA E PRINCIPALMENTE FILHA DE UMA PUTA! – Ele gritou e depois riu

- O-ou... – Rin gaguejou

- COMO É QUE É? – Me virei

- F-I-L-H-A D-E U-M-A P-U-T-A!

- IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Me esgoelei, todos correram da sala com medo.

- OH, que meda! – Ele riu agora sozinho.

Peguei a canetinha e escrevi no quadro

" InuYasha vai virar o meu cachorrinho de estimação "

Nesse momento InuYasha virou um cachorro

- Não assim! – Briguei e escrevi:

"InuYasha não vai se transformar em cachorro, ele só vai agir como um"

- AU... – InuYasha se assustou – O que...au! Você fez? – Ele perguntou com certo desespero

" Quero uma coleira rosa na minha mão ! " – Escrevi

Enlacei a coleira no pescoço dele e comecei a andar com ele pela sala.

- Você é...AU! Maluca, o que au... Você fez comigo?! – Ele perguntou

- Calma Inu... – Me abaixei de frente para ele

- Au! Sua maldita.

Apertei o nariz dele com tudo. Ele começou a chorar no estilo cachorrinho

- Bom acho que minha vingança acaba por aqui. – Suspirei – Por que eu não sou má?

"_InuYasha vai voltar ao normal e esquecer tudo que aconteceu aqui nesta sala desde que todos correram da mesma"_

Peguei meu estojo, mochila e sai da sala. O que eu havia escrito iria acontecer em breve mesmo.

- Kagome-chan! – Sango veio na minha direção ao me ver sair da sala

- Ah, Sango-chan! – Eu sorri – Desculpe a demora...

- O que você fez com o InuYasha? Fez ele ser decepado ou ser devorado por... Leões da montanha?

- Não. Transformei ele num cachorro. – Eu sorri, ela riu de nervoso.

- Ele está como cachorro na sala? – Ela perguntou

- Não. – Respondi – Eu já... "Distrasnformei" ele – Sorri '

- Já? Yare, Kagome-chan... Você não é má... – Ela suspirou

- É... Lamentável. – Eu ri – Rin já foi?

- Babado, ela foi acompanhada do Sesshoumaru para casa. – Ela sorriu

- Do Sessh... – Ela fez sinal para eu falar mais baixo.

- Do Sesshoumaru? – Sussurrei – Mais ele não era o todo durão que humilhava as garotas?

- Aham. Só que a Rin caiu no chão ai ele chegou e ajudou ela. Deixa eu explicar com calma...

- Rin, acho que a Kagome-chan ta super nervosa... – Sango comentou

- Né...? Olha, um... – Rin tropeçou numa pedra

- Ai... – Rin começou a soluçar, tinha rasgado o joelho todo.

- Rin! Vem lavar isso que está muito feio! – Sango ia ajudá-la a levantar

- Quer ajuda? – Sesshoumaru apareceu do nada e estendeu a mão para Rin

- E-Eu? – Rin virou o rosto para ele, os olhos úmidos.

- É. – Mesmo sendo gentil a expressão fria não saia de seu rosto.

- Nossa essa expressão dele é tão fria... Será que ele pôs botox? – Sango sussurrou, Sesshoumaru se virou para ela com um olhar gélido.

- Ah, Rin-chan eu vou tomar um suco! – Sango saiu correndo

- Obrigada. – Rin pegou a mão de Sesshoumaru, esse grudou Rin no seu corpo de lado colocando o braço por trás de Rin com a intenção de dar apoio.

- Ano... Senhor Sesshoumaru... N-Não precisa me ajudar... Eu... Estou bem. – Rin tentou se afastar quase tropeçando novamente.

- Não seja tola. – Ele disse – Vai cair novamente, venha logo que lhe levarei para casa

- N-Não precisa! – Rin gaguejou com isso Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e foi a carregando

- Senhor S-Sesshoumaru... – Até os cabelos dela ficaram vermelhos

- Eu só quero ajudar. – Ele disse – Por favor, não critique.

- Sim... – Rin não o encarou

- Sério? – Quase pulei de alegria

- Sério! – Sango riu

- Rin-chan toda feliz com um amor, e nós aqui encalha... – Fui interrompida

- Sangozinha, por que demorou tanto? Eu não disse que estaria na porta te... – Um garoto veio correndo na nossa direção

- Ah, Miroku! – Sorri

- Kagome-chan, você é amiga da Sango? – Ele sorriu

- Sim!

- Vocês... Se conhecem? – Ela perguntou

- Ele foi meu vizinho por... – Pisquei um olho – quatro ou cinco anos...

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Esta...

- NÃO! Claro que não! – Sango corou

- Estão sim, S-chan! – Eu ri – Você e essa sua timidez...

- É estamos. – Sango fez um muxoxo

- Corrigindo e eu aqui encalhada. – Fiz cara de tédio

- Eu posso arranjar um amigo para namorar com você Kagome-chan-chan! – Ele sorriu

- Ah, não Miroku... – Eu fiz manha – Não quero, quero arranjar um love sozinha! – Disse

- BALADA! – Miroku sorriu animado

- Não! – Neguei – Nada de baladas, não sei dançar. Não, não e não!

- Ok, senhorita não sei fazer nada e vou ficar encalhada para sempre. – Miroku sorriu

- Não vou ficar encalhada para sempre! – Me exaltei

- Calma, calma. – Ele sorriu – Não fique nervosa!

- Não estou!

Sango deu um pigarro, havia sido esquecida na conversa

- Ah, gomen Sango-chan. – Sorri

- Sangozinha, é melhor irmos logo... Vamos perder o cinema! – Miroku lembrou

- Que ci... – Miroku a olhou

- Ah, é! O cinema! – Sango riu

Olhei para os dois desconfiada.

- Bom, Tchau Kagome-chan! – Sango saiu com o namorado

- Miroku, não inventa essa de cinema na hora H, né? – Sango brigou com o namorado

- Ai, não enche Sango. Pronto, chegamos. – Ele alertou

Os dois se beijaram

- Centésima quarta vez, o dono desse motel vai ficar rico... – Sango riu

- Boa tarde... Queremos um quarto hoje... Sairemos hoje mesmo. – Miroku sorriu

- São duzentos reais. – A moça sorriu – Incluindo SPA, sauna, piscina, super cama, banho de água quente, banheira com rosas, vinho e diversas bebidas. Além de petiscos.

- Arigatou, Sueli. – Sango sorriu lendo a identificação

- Bem Vindos ao Ex Motel.

Sango e Miroku subiram as escadas

- A Kagome ficou super desconfiada... – Sango comentou

- Também reparei.

- O que vamos fazer... Ela ainda acha que eu sou... Virgem. – Sango quase riu da palavra

- Nossa... Sangozinha, isso é traição você não é virgem desde os... Quinze anos eu acho... Você já tem dezesseis.

- Eu sei. Tudo culpa sua... Pervertido... – Ela deu um beijo nele, tirando a boca rapidamente provocando-o.

Ele sorriu trancando a porta do quarto

- Banheira, cama, chão? – Sango perguntou maliciosamente

- Onde você quiser... – Ele empurrou ela contra a parede, beijando-a e puxando a blusa da mesma fazendo-a sair pela cabeça.

- Nossa, seus seios aumentaram... – Ele comentou – Desde... Ontem. – Ele riu

- É? Nem repa... – Ela o beijou – rei. – Sorriu

- O que será que esses dois estão aprontando? – Perguntei-me enquanto andava, estada indo para casa depois de um longo dia chato de aula.

- Achei tão... Estranho como eles saíram... – A mania de falar comigo mesma estava voltando

- Que droga, odeio ficar sozinha! – Tirei um papel e caneta de dentro da bolsa e escrevi:

"_Uma garota vai aparecer do meu lado agora e vai se tornar uma das minhas melhores amigas"_

- Konichiwa! – Alguém disse ao meu lado, mas... De que lado? Eu estava numa calçada estreita, de um lado tinha a rua e do outro uma árvore grande. Olhei em volta.

- Bu. – Ela riu ao meu lado, estava na verdade pendurada de cabeça para baixo na árvore ao meu lado, não cai pra trás por sorte.

- Ai, não me dá um susto desses! – Escondi o papel no bolso – Quem é você? – Observei-a da cabeça aos pés – Já que ela estava de cabeça para baixo – Era uma garota da minha altura, magra, olhos verdes e cabelos negros e lisos que deviam ir até os seios. Ela era idêntica a mim, exceto pelos olhos.

- Ah, gomen. – Ela se soltou da árvore, na qual estava de cabeça para baixo apenas com os pés a segurando... Era como se ela estivesse andando de cabeça para baixo, deu um mortal e caiu no chão atrás de mim, me virei. – Sou Aika Harukka. – Ela sorriu – E a partir de hoje... Vou ser uma das suas melhores amigas! – Ela sorriu

- Como... Você sabe o que eu escrevi? – Perguntei

- Eu não... Existo definitivamente sabe? Eu sou o espírito do seu signo. Como você é geminiana eu sou o espírito do ar. – Ela sorriu animada, Kagome-chan... Eu fui criada especialmente para você. Não tenho pais, nem parentes. Sou completamente humana, isso é tão estranho... Sempre fiquei correndo por ai, como o vento... É tão difícil dar oxigênio para todos esses bilhões de pessoas... Mais bom, eu sou quase uma órfã. E você é o primeiro ser humano que eu conheço.

- Tem... Casa Harukka-san? – Perguntei

- Me chame de Aika por favor. – Ela sorriu – Não, infelizmente não tenho, desculpe dar trabalho para você Kagome-oneesama.

- Tudo bem, é só você morar lá em casa. Não tem problema.

- Sério? Ia ser ótimo Kagome-oneesama... Posso te chamar de Oneesama? – Ela perguntou

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntei

- Não sei, não sei em que dia faço aniversário e nem quantos anos tenho... Você que vai me dizer. – Ela sorriu

Fiquei boquiaberta.

- Ok... ãn... Espera. – Sorri

Avaliei-a pelo rosto e por todo o corpo:

- Cabelos bem crescidos... Braços compridos... Seios não muito grandes... Alta... Hum... Uns 17 talvez. – Pisquei um olho.

- Ah... – Ela reclamou – Queria poder ficar na mesma sala que você no colégio. – Ela comentou

- É só você dizer que repetiu... Ai... Vou ter que falsificar boletins... – Pisquei um olho

- É só escrever "Quero saber quantos anos a Aika tem, e quero todos os boletins dela" .

- Boa idéia! – Sorri e tirei o papel e a caneta do bolso e escrevi exatamente o que ela disse.

Aika tirou algo de dentro do bolso do casaco vermelho que usava

- Aqui ó, tem minha identidade! – Ela sorriu – AH, eu tenho 15 anos! - Animou-se – E nasci dia... Seis de junho.

- Ah, o mesmo dia que eu! – Sorri

- Sério? – Ela pulou de alegria

- Sabia que você parece comigo...?

- É, né? Já sei escreve ai que todos vão pensar que nós somos gêmeas e que estamos matriculadas na mesma escola... – Ela pediu

- Tá! – Eu sorri – Mas espera, eu conto tudo a Rin e a Sango.

- Então coloca excerto elas...

Escrevi tudo que eu queria no papel e sorri

- Bom Aika, a partir de hoje você vai ter que se chamar... Aika Harukka Higurashi, tá? – Sorri

- Okay! – Ela sorriu - Ah, já ta agora até aqui na identidade ó. – Ela apontou.

Eu e minha suposta irmã gêmea fomos para casa, minha mãe sorriu para nós duas e nos beijou na testa.

Eu sorri e Aika fez o mesmo.

Comemos rámen, brincamos e depois fomos dormir. Ela iria dormir no mesmo quarto que eu.

- Ei, vamos fazer tipo uma festa do pijama aqui hoje? – Dei idéia

- Vamos! – Aika sorriu

- Alô, a Rin ta em casa Tia Rinsha? – Perguntei no telefone

- Alô, Rin? – Eu sorri ao escutar a voz dela – Ta afim de vir dormir aqui hoje? Tenho alguém para te apresentar...

- Okay, esteja aqui as 9. Vou preparar brigadeiro, então não se atrase! – Alertei

Desliguei o telefone e disquei o número de Sango

- 77889076 – Sussurrei clicando nos botões

O celular dela soou por séculos até que finalmente uma voz conhecida, ofegante atendeu o telefone.

- Alô? – Sango disse do outro lado da linha

- Oi Sango, é a Kagome... Quer vir dormir aqui hoje? – Perguntei

- C-Claro... PARA MIROKU! – Ela gritou – Quero sim K-chan, tchau to ai as 9. – Ela desligou

- Nossa, o que foi isso? – Perguntei a Akai, ela não soube dizer.

- Será que elas vão... Gostar de mim? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho

- Provavelmente. Ah, amanhã vamos sair para fazer compras? Eu tenho que comprar roupas para você...

- Claro, não me importaria de usar suas roupas, mais ai eu ia parecer uma garota que quer tomar o seu lugar né? – Ela riu – Tudo bem, amanhã compras!

- EBA! – Me alegrei – Epa, melhor irmos fazer o brigadeiro. – Disse

- Ah, é! – Ela sorriu

- Nossa, elas comem TANTO assim? – Aika perguntou pasma

- Harukka...É sim Aika. – Eu ri – Elas são tremendamente exageradas. – Olhei para as cinco latas de leite condensado vazias na pia, joguei tudo nas panelas – Precisou de duas – Isso vai ser legal.

- Aham. – Ela confirmou – Ei, vou separar bebidas e salgadinhos tá?

- Claro, Aika. – Sorri

- Aqui tem coca, sakê e fanta. – Ela disse – Qual você quer?

- Sakê... Ui... – Tentei me controlar – Pega três garrafas de sakê e quatro cocas de dois litros!

- NOSSA! – Ela se controlou – Okay.

Depois de uma meia hora estava tudo pronto, Rin iria chegar em cerca de cinco ou dez minutos

- Vamos organizar o quarto agora bem rápido. – Disse

- Okay.

- Ah, melhor. – Peguei uma folha de papel e escrevi:

"O quarto vai estar pronto para hospedar quatro garotas. Com TV plasma, pipoca, e todas as comidas devidamente arrumadas. O quarto vai aumentar de tamanho sem modificar o tamanho da casa. "

A campainha tocou.

- Espero que a mamãe não tenha escutado... – Disse – Boa noite Rin.

- Olá Kagome-chan. – Ela sorriu – Quem é essa garota? – Perguntou se referindo a Aika a poucos metros de mim

- Apartir de agora, ela é a minha irmã gêmea. – Falei

- Você a adotou? – Ela perguntou animada

- Não. Eu a criei por meio do canhotismo.

- QUE IRADO! – Rin riu – Prazer. Sou Rin. Qual é o seu nome fofa? – Ela perguntou

- Aika Harukka. Mais pode me chamar de Aika nee-sama. – Ela sorriu

- AAAAAAAAAH, QUE FOFA! – Rin apertou as bochechas de Aika com toda a sua força

- Aiê! – Aika esfregou as bochechas quando Rin finalmente as soltou.

- E cadê a Sango-chan? – Rin perguntou

- Está pra... – A campainha tocou

- Olá Sango! – Sorri

- Boa noite K-chan! – Ela sorriu e me abraçou

- Olá Rin... E quem é essa? – Rin explicou tudo para ela

- Demais. – Sango ficou com os olhos brilhando

- K-chan, não quer criar uma para mim também?

- Depois. – Dei língua – Agora vamos subir...

Quando entramos no quarto, até eu me surpreendi. O quarto estava todo arrumado, lotado de comida e gigantesco.

- Oh, god. – Sango falou inglês

- Tá tipo assim, fodástico. – Aika tapou a boca com a palavra

- Tá beleza, ta entre amigas. – Sango colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Aika ficou rubra.

- Hum, quer aceita brigadeiro...? – As meninas praticamente se jogaram em cima dos brigadeiros. Que acabaram rapidamente.

- Movie? – Perguntei animada

- Claro, claro!

- Qual? – Perguntei – Comprei novos... American Pie, Os treze episódios de Air Tv ou Os Guardiões dos Elementos?

- EU SOU COMPLETAMENTE E TOTALMENTE FASCINADA POR AMERICAN PIE E OS GUARDIÕES DOS ELEMENTOS! – Sango pulou

- IDEM! – Rin disse também

- Então vamos ver Air Tv, já que vocês já viram tudo.

- AAH... OK! – Elas não perderam o ânimo.

- Preparem os lencinhos... – Alertei

- Lencinhos apostos! – Sango riu

- Ei a Misuzu ta voando? – Rin perguntou ao ver Yukito olhando para ela.

- Não. – Respondi

- Breeze... – Sango sussurrou – Brisa?

- Não falo inglês também.

- Credo, Yukito-kun come muito! – Rin se assustou

- Vento... – Aika sussurrou

- GENTE, SILÊNCIO! – Mandei

- Os olhos dela são lindos! – Rin me ignorou

- Putz, que fora.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAA, A MISUZU MORREU! – Todas nós chorávamos, exceto Aika que parecia hipnotizada pelo anime.

Terminou o último episódio e todas elas me olharam com um olhar do tipo "Dá pra ver de novo?"

- Gente, vamos ver o resumo que dá no mesmo. – Disse sorrindo

- Okay! – Disseram em coro

- Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Pena que o Yukito-san ta sumindo. – Sango disse aos prantos.

- Ela vai morrer, falta muito pouco para ela chegar a linha de chegada.

" Mas foi muito bom eu ter lutado!"

- Essa música agora vai acabar com vocês. – Disse após ver Misuzu morrer

Elas estavam chorando e cantando a música juntas.

- MAS UM DIA APRENDERÁ A CORTAR OS VENTOS... – Elas liam a legenda em português, traduzindo a música – Que estava em japonês. –

- Essa cena final da Misuzu de frente pro mar é linda... – Admitiu Aika sorrindo – O crepúsculo...

- Não é? Ela abre os braços diante do mar, do crepúsculo, do céu. Esse anime é perfeito! – Sussurrei

- Sim. É perfeito...

- Ai, gente! Perderam o ânimo foi? – Perguntei dando língua e me reanimando.

- Eu trouxe sakê! – Aika disse. Sango e Rin nos encararam.

- Eu quero. – Sango foi a primeira a dizer e erguer o copo

Meia hora depois já estávamos caindo de tão bêbadas.

- Amanhã para ir no colégio vai ser um PORRE! – Rin disse rindo

- Amanhã é sábado. – Falei rindo

- Ann... Então vamos dormir... – Aika pediu deitando em sua cama, já estava muito tarde, deviam ser umas duas, ou até três da manhã.

Todas nos adormecemos.


	2. A Verdadeira Aika

**Capítulo 2 – A Verdadeira Aika**

**OooOooOooOooO**

Abri meus olhos e senti a luz do sol bater em meus olhos, me fazendo piscar numa tentativa desesperada de se acostumar com a luminosidade a minha frente. Eu tinha babado a noite, eca. E eu me sentia zonza... Ai, a ressaca!

- Bom dia, K-chan. – Rin sorriu para mim

- Rin! – Sorri, minha voz estava meio rouca – Bom d...Ia.

Ela sorriu meigamente.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. – Admitiu – Elas também irão acordar assim – E apontou para Aika e Sango.

- Claro que vão... – Murmurei – Eu também estou com dor... Na cabeça.

- Dã. Você exagerou no sakê, claro eu também... – Ela riu

- Nós somos menores... Que horror. – Comentei

- Tanto faz, tem gente bem menor que bebe bem mais... – Ela riu mais ainda. Aika acordou.

- Hum? Onde eu estou... – Ela murmurou limpando os olhos – Ah, olá Kagome.

- Olá irmãzinha... – Sorri

- Ah é. – Ela riu.

- A Sango é muito lerda, pelo amor de cristo! – Reclamou Rin.

- Já vou acordar ela. – Falei – SANGO! – Eu pisei na cabeça dela.

- Hnnnnn... – Foi o único som que ela emitiu

- SANGO, SUA RETARDADA!

- AH! – Ela levantou num pulo.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Aika sorriu

- Bom... Tard...Te. – Sango piscou demoradamente.

- ACORDA. – Mandei

- Ai, ta acordei, acordei. Bom dia! – Sango balançou a cabeça para se certificar de que estava acordada.

- Ótimo. Todas de pé. Que lindo. – Falei sorridente

- Que horas tem agora? – Sango perguntou zonza.

- Por incrível que pareça, acordamos cedo hoje. – Falei – São apenas 07:18!

- AH! E vocês não vão a aula não, suas tapadas?

- Hoje é sábado...

- Inútil, esse ano TEM aula sábado! – Sango botou a mão nos cabelos com raiva

- Como ninguém me avisou ISSO? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Você que é surda o bastante para não ouvir, sua idiota. – Sango botou a mão no rosto. – A sua sorte é que a aula de sábado começa 08:30.

- Ufa... – Falei – Então melhor agente ir se arrumar, né?

- Uhum. – As outras falaram em coro.

Depois de todas tomarem banho fomos para o meu quarto nos vestir.

- Esquecemos de um pequeno detalhe... – Lembrou Rin – Não trouxemos uniforme.

- O problema é de vocês, eu trouxe o meu por que meu último neurônio ainda presta e a Kagome tem o dela aqui. – Sango disse abrindo a bolsa que havia trazido e tirando seu uniforme de lá.

- Esse troço é uma saia? QUE MÍNIMO! – Aika disse assustada.

- Não é não. – Falei pegando um sutiã na gaveta.

- Então eu não vou para a aula? – Rin fez uma cara decepcionada.

- Aff, você só me dá trabalho. – Falei e peguei um papel e uma caneta escrevendo:

_Rin é CDF e precisa assistir aula, como ela não pode ir nua eu quero o uniforme do colégio, mais um par de roupas íntimas._

Quando coloquei o ponto final exatamente o que eu havia pedido apareceu em cima da cama.

- Espero que fique feliz. – Falei

Ela sorriu.

- Ah, e você Aika... Usa essa aqui que eu tenho do ano passado. – Entreguei para ela a roupa que momentaneamente ficava pequena em mim.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu – Calcinha e sutiã... Tem como você escrever...?

- Claro. – Sorri - Pra ficar até mais fácil...

_Meu quarto vai ficar ainda maior, um outro armário vai surgir e este vai ser da Aika. Dentro dele irá aparecer: sessenta pares de blusa de diferentes cores, trinta saias, quinze shorts e quinze calças. Duzentos sutiãs e cento e setenta calcinhas. Além de vinte e cinco tiaras e oitenta pares de sapatos._

- Agora dá uma olhada no seu guarda-roupa. – Apontei

- Sugoi... – Ela murmurou maravilhada. Pegou um par de calcinha e sutiã rosa da hello kitty e colocou em si. Depois colocou a roupa de colegial e pimba, estávamos todas prontas.

- Suas lerdas, vamos descer logo... – Sango pediu – São 08:10!

Tomamos o café como se a comida fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento e fomos correndo até chegar a esquina do colégio.

- Ufa. Eu. Cansei. – Aika disse ofegante.

- Agora Aika, deixa eu te explicar. – Eu ergui a cabeça vendo que InuYasha virando a esquina. – Respira fundo, faz pose de executiva e caminhe.

Ela fez o que mandei, Rin, eu e Sango já havíamos feito isso a tempos.

- FALA IDIOTA! – InuYasha gritou do outro lado da rua ao notar nossa presença.

- Retardado. – Murmurei.

- QUER DIZER, IDIOTAS! NÉ AIKA? – InuYasha começou a rir.

- Você fez com quem todos lembrassem que eu estudava no colégio né, Kagome? – Aika perguntou.

- É. – Respondi - E parece que o InuYasha também te odeia.

- IDIOTA É VOCÊ SEU MONGOLÓIDE! – Gritei de volta. Aika permanecia quieta.

Depois de uma semana Aika já sabia o nome de todos e já estava indo bem no colégio. Era uma ótima aluna, mas, não dava uma de sabichona. Era fofa e gentil, agia infantilmente e adorava dançar. Não rebatia nunca o que InuYasha dizia e sempre o tentava ajudar quando precisava.

- Merda, não to entendendo porcaria nenhuma dessa droga de tarefa de matemática... – InuYasha estava sentado numa mesa próxima a "nossa" árvore no intervalo. A tarefa de matemática deveria ser entregue no próximo tempo.

Eu e Sango conversávamos animadamente. Rin apenas concordava e ria. Do nada Aika se levantou.

- O que foi, mana? – Perguntei para Aika, ela apenas sorriu e caminhou na direção da mesa onde InuYasha estava presente.

- Precisa de ajuda, Taishou-kun? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Feh, não dá sua. Debilóide.

Aika abriu um sorriso verdadeiro e pôs a própria cadeira ao lado da dele.

- Taishou-kun, deixe de ser orgulhoso e me deixe ajuda-lo... Pelo que posso observar se você não entregar esse trabalho no próximo tempo você vai ficar com um zero no seu boletim. – Aika disse fofa. As marias-chiquinhas que eu fizera nela a deixavam encantadora.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Nada. Estou apenas tentando ser legal. – Ela riu

- Feh

- Bom, isto é assim... Você passa m pra cá e multiplica por x depois é simples, some com 2 elevado a décima quarta potência e subtraia 7.

- Nossa... Que simples! – InuYasha sorriu, aquele sorriso... AQUELE SORRISO! Não era o sorriso de galã, de garanhão, de idiota, irônico, malicioso. ERA VERDADEIRO.

- Obrigada Harukka. Me desculpe por ter te atazanado por tanto tempo e por ter sido tão mal-educado ao te chamar de Aika... Você é legal. – Admitiu o hanyou

- Ah. – Aika riu – Obrigada Taishou-kun, mas, pode me chamar de Aika mesmo. Eu prefiro na verdade... E não se importe com o que você fez. O que importa é o presente.

Depois aconteceu uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que fosse presenciar na minha vida.

InuYasha olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Aika e a beijou suavemente.

- Tais... – Aika tomou um susto com o beijo repentino.

- Aika, você quer namorar comigo?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eu definitivamente nunca havia pensado que isso poderia acontecer. A Aika, toda quietinha, toda babaquinha conseguiu namorar com o InuYasha?! Eu estava sentindo muita, muita raiva. Porque?

Eu fiquei perplexa ao escutar o que InuYasha havia dito para Aika.

- C-Como? – Aika piscou várias vezes assustada.

- Você quer namorar comigo, Aika? – Os olhos dourados de InuYasha brilhavam.

- Eu... Eu... – A garota gaguejava.

Senti uma sensação estranha no nariz, meus olhos se arregalaram e se encheram d'água, meus ouvidos se fecharam por completo, eu me levantei e corri para o banheiro.

- KAGOME? – Sango gritou ao me ver correndo.

O Casal 2009 nem notou que eu havia saído dali as pressas.

IDIOTAS.

Eu queria gritar, ah _como_ eu queria. Você não imagina o _quanto._

Que _pena_ que ela era minha irmã-falsificada-e-mais-gostosa-do-que-eu e ele era o garanhão-do-colégio-que-tinha-conseguido-o-meu-amor.

O que eu acabei de dizer?! Conseguido o meu amor? O que diabos, é isso?

Foi então que graças a alguma parte da minha mente, que eu descobri que amava o InuYasha.

**OooOooOooOooOoo**

Céus, como fora tão burra a ponto de não descobrir que amava-o?!

O Banheiro estava caloroso como sempre. Vazio, sombrio. Próprio para a minha pessoa.

- De novo aqui Kagome-oneesama? Acho que isso já está virando rotina... Nyahaha... – Risinhos infantis ocupavam todo o espaço do banheiro. Kanna chegava a ser assustadora com seu rosto angelical.

- Kanna... – Murmurei a encarando. Tive que piscar os olhos algumas vezes para poder enxergá-la melhor, já que as lágrimas a deixavam embaçada.

- É claro que sou eu. – E ela sorriu se agachando ao meu lado – Kagome-oneesama, finalmente descobriu que ama o InuYasha... Lamento por você e por seus sentimentos. Como representante lhe ajudarei quando precisar.

- Como você... Sabia...? – Perguntei seria.

- Isto é uma pergunta que não posso lhe responder, oneesama. E a sua suposta irmã, não é mais gostosa que você. Ela e você são gêmeas idênticas. – Ela sumiu porta a fora.

Como... Como... COMO ELA SABIA O MEU PENSAMENTO? Kanna...

- Kagome! – Sango entrou no banheiro correndo.

- Hum? – Perguntei limpando as lágrimas rapidamente na minha blusa.

- Por que... – Ela respirou fundo, estava ofegante com a corrida. – Correu daquele jeito?

- Acho que aquela coxinha não me fez bem. – Falei rindo e me levantando do chão.

- Você estava chorando? – Sango perguntou desconfiada.

- Você tem idéia do gosto que coxinha vomitada provoca? – Perguntei, ela riu e me deu a mão.

- Achei que tinha sido algo mais grave, idiota.

- Tipo o quê? – Ela riu e nós continuamos caminhando.

- Sango, Kagome-chan! – Rin apareceu no corredor – Estava procurando vocês... O que houve?

- Ah, a Kagome passou meio mal por causa da coxinha. – Respondeu Sango sorridente.

- Ah, tá... Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo mais grave... E... Ah, vocês nem imaginam o fora que a Aika deu no InuYasha...

Tumtumtumtumtumtum. Meu coração parecia uma escola de samba.

- A Aika dando foras? O que foi que o InuYasha fez? – Sango perguntou curiosa.

- Menina nem te conto...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin era a única que prestava atenção na conversa entre InuYasha e Aika, ou pelo menos ela pensava que era só ela que prestava. Mas, é óbvio que ela não ia virar a cara e lançar um olhar do tipo "Estou vendo vocês" para eles. Ela só ria para as meninas sem dar sua opinião no que elas diziam prestando total atenção na conversa do casal logo adiante.

- Aika, você quer namorar comigo?

- C-Como? – Aika piscou várias vezes assustada.

- Você quer namorar comigo, Aika? – Os olhos dourados de InuYasha brilhavam.

- Eu... Eu... – A garota gaguejava.

Nani?

Era o que Rin se perguntava por dentro assustada com a reação de InuYasha. Reparou que aconteceu algo estranho com Kagome e que de repente ela se levantou e saiu correndo. Sango gritou e saiu correndo atrás de Kagome. Ela queria ir também, mas, precisava ouvir a conversa. O lado fofoqueira estava falando mais alto do que o preocupado.

- Qual é InuYasha. – Foi o que Aika disse, surpreendendo a todos os fofoqueiros que tentavam escutar a conversa do casal. – Você tem a fama de garanhão pelo colégio, que já pegou todas... Acha mesmo que eu namoraria com um cara assim? Por mim, meu primeiro namorado tem que ser uma pessoa especial. E não grossa como você. Ainda pouco quando fui tentar te ajudar educadamente você me chamou de debilóide, acha mesmo que eu namoraria com um cara assim? Não obrigada. Se quiser namorar com alguém vá procurar a Kikyou. – Ela apontou sem olhar para a esquerda onde se encontrava Kikyou e as amigas – Ela sim está muito interessada em você, afinal vocês se combinam, o garanhão e a prostituta!

InuYasha não dizia nada, perplexo.

- Espero que tenha entendido muito bem a matéria, porque eu não vou ensinar ela de novo para você! – E a morena levantou-se da cadeira elegantemente caminhando até o prédio para o início da aula. Que no caso, começaria por volta de uns cinco minutos.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- E foi isso. – Rin terminou a narração

- Nossa! A Aika sabe falar bem mesmo, hein?! – Elogiou Sango sorridente.

- O...Que...?

- Doushite, K-chan?

- Como ela não...

- K-chan?

- Aika...

- K-CHAN!

- OI?! – Acordei do meu transe

- Qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, temos que achar a Aika. – Alertei olhando para os lados – Quero saber por que ela não aceitou namorar com o InuYasha.

ÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Provavelmente foi o que minhas melhores amigas pensaram.

...........................................................................................................................................

**Meyllin **

Obrigada pelo comentário fofa, adorei. Que bom que está gostando da minha fanfic *-*'


	3. Tudo bem, eu não merecia

**3º Capítulo – Tudo bem, eu não merecia.**

E eu, Rin e Sango nos pusemos a procurar Aika pela maior escola de Tóquio.

- Use o cérebro... Use o cérebro... – Eu tentava imaginar os lugares onde ela podia estar.

- Você não tem cérebro. – Rin interrompeu-me brincando. Eu lancei um olhar gélido pra ela.

Ela balançou as mãos com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Tac Tac Tac Tac.

Ouvi passos de salto alto no corredor.

Quem poderia ser...?

NÃO! OOKAMI NÃO!

- Xii... Acho que é a ookami-sensei. – Sango sussurrou

- Se ela encontrar agente fora da classe quando o sinal já tocou á dez minutos ela nos mata. – Murmurei

- É. – Concordou Rin.

Ookami deve ter pego o rádio por que disse:

- Câmbio. Alunas Higurashi Kagome, Dottuno Sango e Hitogari Rin não estão presentes nas devidas turmas, estou procurando.

Merda. Ela estava procurando agente.

Do nada um surto de inteligência veio em minha mente.

Ela estava procurando nós três.

Apenas _três._

Ou seja, a Aika estava na sala!

Como não pensamos nisso antes.

- A Aika está na sala. – Falei alto demais, chamando a atenção de Ookami fazendo os tac tac's do seu sapato de duzentos metros de altura virem na nossa direção.

Rin desmaiou. Desmaio improvisado. Sango começou a chorar. Choro improvisado. Eu fiquei espantada olhando para Rin e me agachei ao lado dela dizendo: Rin, Rin... Me fingindo de preocupada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora, garotas? – Perguntou Ookami, os peitos quase saindo pelo decote gigantesco em V.

- A Rin desmaiou! – Falei me fazendo de super-protetora.

- Eu a levarei para a enfermaria... Vocês sala. JÁ! – Mandou ela. Eu e Sango saímos correndo. A Ookami era uma leoa furiosa em pele de homo sapiens sapiens atraente.

- Que sorte. – Sango falou para mim.

- Né? – Nos chegamos a turma, abrindo a porta.

- Já é o segundo dia que se atrasa Higurashi. Da próxima vez levará uma advertência. – Alertou o professor.

- Mas professor, a R...

- Sem mas.

MAS PROFESSOR SEU IDIOTA, MONGOLOIDE, RETARDADO! SEU INSENSÍVEL!

Como eu _adoraria_ dizer isso para ele.

- Sim, professor. Me desculpe.

- Sango, você também está avisada. – Ele disse continuando a escrever no quadro com aquele giz fedorento.

Eu e ela fomos nos sentar.

De relance olhei para a cadeira onde InuYasha estava sentado. Ele permanecia de cabeça abaixada, Miroku e Kouga perguntando algo como "Qual é InuYasha, qual é o problema? Ta murchão..."

Murchão. Que ridículo.

Aika estava a duas cadeiras na minha frente, ela permanecia com a aparência fofa, copiando a matéria e de vez em quando ajudando o Hittori que sentava ao lado dela.

Abalada? Não. 0% de chances de Aika está abalada.

InuYasha? 100% abalado.

Não poderia construir um gráfico com isso.

Pobre InuYasha. Eu realmente sinto pena dele. Muita.

QUÊ?

Não sinto não.

Sente sim.

NÃO SINTO NÃO!!!!

SENTE SIM!

Tem razão.

Não tenho...

Hahaha.

Depois eu digo que não sou maluca. Estou discutindo comigo mesma. Que perda de tempo.

Eu não sinto pena do InuYasha, mas, eu realmente ficaria muito mal se levasse um fora de um garoto que eu gostasse...

Numa fração de segundo a inteligência voltou para a minha cabeça. Hoje o dia está sendo muito bom para meu cérebro praticar. Que bom. Não precisarei pedir opiniões do meu apêndice.

O InuYasha amava Aika.

Aika não amava InuYasha.

Eu amava InuYasha.

Eu era idêntica a Aika, exceto pelos olhos.

Aika não se importaria de ser eu por um dia.

E nem eu em ser ela por um dia.

Bingo.

- Srtª Higurashi, por favor.

- Sim, sensei? – Perguntei saindo de meus devaneios. A pergunta era sobre a amazônia? Hidrografia da amazônia? Fala sério!

- O Rio Madeira é navegável numa extensão de quantos quilômetros?

Poft.

APÊNDICE, ME AJUDA.

- Errrr...

APÊNDICE!

- Não sabe a resposta Srtª Higurashi?

- 1056 quilômetros, professor. – Respondeu Aika distraidamente copiando algo no caderno.

NERD! NERD! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD.

Ops. Ela era minha irmã. Irmãzinha querida.

- Desculpe, Harukka-san, mas, por favor, quando eu perguntar a outra pessoa não responda, sim?

- Sim professor, mil desculpas. – Ela disse mexendo as maria-chiquinhas.

InuYasha pareceu abalado com o jeito fofo dela e a sua voz angelical.

Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tamanha raiva de uma irmã. Nunca do Souta eu sentira tanto assim...

Quando o sinal do último tempo bateu corri até Aika que era a única que ainda estava guardando seu material. Sango e Rin haviam ido na cantina comprar alguma coisa.

- Oi Mana. – Sorri

- Oi! Onde você estava no início da aula? Eu estava preocupada. – Admitiu ela fazendo um muxoxo.

- Eu estava procurando você.

- A mim? O que quer? – Ela perguntou piscando as orbes verdes.

- Quero que você seja eu por um dia. – Respondi.

- Como?

- Quero que você seja eu por um dia. E eu serei você. Está bem? – Perguntei

- Hmmm... – Ela murmurou. – Tudo pela minha irmãzinha.

- Ok. Em casa eu te explico melhor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de fazermos o trabalho de álgebra, matemática, física, biologia, japonês, filosofia, geografia e francês eu e Aika fomos assistir a meu seriado preferido.

"Tudo que pode acontecer se você beijar da forma errada"

Composto por 260 episódios este era meu seriado favorito.

Quando vi que já havia visto aquele episódio desliguei a televisão, já que Aika também não prestava muita atenção no que passava na Tv.

- E então?

- E então, o quê? – Perguntei

- Aquela história de eu ser você e você ser eu... Você sabe.

- Ah ta. – Eu ri – É só eu escrever para nossos olhos trocarem de cor. É só você agir como eu e eu como você.

- Por um dia?

- É.

- Ta, escreve logo. – Pediu ela

- Que autoritária mocinha.

- Estou imitando você – Ela riu

_Quero que meus olhos vão parar nos olhos de Aika e que os olhos dela venham tomar lugar nos meus olhos._

Quando pisquei, meu olho era azul. Um segundo depois o tom verde já estava nele.

- Nossa, eu estou igualzinha a você.

- Isso é nostálgico.

- Como se eu soubesse o que é nostalgia... – Murmurei

- Nem eu sei. – Nós rimos também.

- E o que pretende fazer com meu corpo, mana?

- Coisas... Coisas...

- Humm... Tais como conquistar o InuYasha?

Eu corei.

- Err...

- Sim.

- Uhum... – Respondi

- Eu sabia! – Ela disse certeira. – Mais me use com moderação, ok?

- Ta, ta. – Concordei

Ela sorriu para mim com uma expressão de quem fez uma travessura.

- Mana, você é demais! – Falei a abraçando. Segunda feira estava bem próximo. Nossa, como estava ansiosa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Segunda Feira – 06:40**

Só me lembrei que agora para todos eu era "Aika" quando me meti na frente do espelho para escovar meus cabelos e escovar meus dentes – Que por sinal estavam podres, já que a noite eu fico com um bafo de onça morta – e depois disso, fiz uma maria-chiquinha em meu cabelo, passei um gloss bem claro, nada de jóias, fiz uma pose infantil de frente pro espelho e:

- Magnifiq.

Aika deixara o cabelo solto, passara uma sombra básica preta e colocara um par de argolas prateadas. Em vez da curta meia que costumava colocar colocou uma meia-calça preta trançada – Que eu acho meio vulgar, mas ainda assim uso – e o sapato normal do colégio.

Nós estávamos realmente parecendo quem queríamos parecer.

Nós nos encaramos, sorrimos e descemos as escadas para ir ao colégio.

- Itekimasu. – Falamos em coro para mamãe que estava na cozinha.

No meio do caminho avistamos Rin e Sango.

- Aika-chan, K-chan! – Sango acenou de longe. Aika já ia abrir um sorriso angelical e começar a acenar, mas, eu fiz isso antes dela. Então ela se lembrou de que era eu por um dia.

- E então fizeram aqueles um bilhão de trabalhos? – Perguntou Rin sorridente.

- A Nerd aqui me ajudou. – Aika apontou para mim num tom de deboche fingido.

Rin e Sango começaram a rir, mas, eu como era a "Aika" apenas abri um sorriso sincero e continuei a caminhar.

Quando chegamos na esquina do colégio, lá estava InuYasha. Pensei que ele fosse gritar alguma coisa, mas, nada aconteceu.

Hora de colocar meu planinho em ação.

Atravessei a rua desviando de um carro por pouco, bem típico da Aika. Me aproximei de InuYasha e falei:

- Taishou-kun...

Ele se virou bruscamente.

- Ah... Vo...Cê... – Foi o que ele disse.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu. – Sorri angelicalmente – Taishou-kun, eu queria pedir desculpas com relação a ontem, percebo que fui muito grossa com você.

- Feh, e você acha mesmo que eu liguei para isso? – Ele perguntou desviando o olhar.

Me ergui na ponta dos pés e beijei os lábios dele suavemente. Me virei de costas fingindo que estava corada – Apesar de é claro não estar nem um pouco. –

- Mudou de idéia? – Ele perguntou colocando o queixo no meu ombro enquanto me enlaçava num abraço.

- Hm...Hmm...Uhun... – Emiti um som afirmativo.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e me virou encostando seus lábios nos meus lentamente. Depois disso, o beijo se transformou completamente.

Ele me abraçou com força e colocou a perna entre as minhas nos deixando devidamente "encaixados", depois disso inclinou minha cabeça para trás e voltou a beijar meus lábios, mas, agora com mais paixão e violência. Meu cérebro parou.

Mas, uma hora ou outra ele tinha que voltar a funcionar. Alou, eu era a "Aika"! E a Aika não faz esse tipo de coisa.

Depois de convencer todas as áreas do meu cérebro – O que foi muito difícil, já que na hora que eu estava conseguindo o InuYasha enfiou a mão debaixo da minha blusa na área das minhas costas e a arranhou – eu finalmente separei meus lábios e meu corpo dos de InuYasha.

- D-Descupe... M-Mas... P...Por Favor... Vamos com mais... C-C-Calma... – Fingi gaguejar.

Ele engoliu em seco e disse:

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei um pouco. – Admitiu ele passando a mão na cabeça.

- ...Ah, n...Não tem problema. – Eu sorri fofamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Nossa, beijão hein? – Comentou Sango rindo.

- Eu sabia que eles iam terminar juntos, não é mesmo K-chan? – Perguntou Rin

- Claro Rin-c... Rin! – Aika riu – Eles ficaram perfeitos juntos.

- Uhum. – Concordou Sango sorridente.

...

A aula começou naquela chatice básica de sempre.

OPS, EU SOU A NERD AGORA. ESQUECI.

Me sentei na segunda cadeira dei bom dia ao professor sorridente e comecei a copiar a matéria.

- Higurashi Kagome.

Eu quase que disse: "Sim, professor.."

- Eu? Quê? – Perguntou Aika se fingindo de desesperada.

- Nesta expressão, qual o valor de x? – Perguntou o professor para Aika. Ou supostamente para mim.

- Na verdade professor... – Aika disse pensativa – x não tem valor por que ele inverte para PI e PI não tem o resultado concreto por causa deste 4:1x então na verdade... A equação não está de acordo com o conjunto universal dos números inteiros.

O_O

Cara, que garota esperta. Eu responderia que x era igual a 1.

Peraí, como PI pode não... Ah, é... Espera... Não... Cara, preciso de aulas com minha irmã.

- Certíssimo Higurashi-san. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada professor, andei estudando com a Aika. – Respondeu Aika dando uma piscadela indiscreta para mim.

O professor abriu um sorriso enorme e voltou a explicar a matéria.

Depois de tudo isso eu tive uma pequena conclusão.

A Aika é irada.

Eu teria caído na risada mentalmente, mas, o professor virou-se para mim e fez uma pergunta na qual eu não gostei muito.

- Harukka-san, você poderia me ajudar e dar aulas particulares aos piores casos? – Ele gesticulou para um certo garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

- Hmmm... Sim, sensei. – Eu não podia dizer não, né?

- Obrigado. Como você não precisa de nota até agora... Vou lhe dar um salário semanal de cinqüenta reais, está bem? – Ofereceu ele sorrindo.

Cinquentinha por semana? To dentro.

- Hai, sensei. – Falei vibrando por dentro.

Ops, eu era a Aika.

- Mas... – Ele se virou bruscamente para mim – Eu acho que é muito dinheiro...

- Oh, o que é isso?! Cinqüenta e ponto.

- H-Hai... – Abaixei a cabeça fingindo estar corada.

Ser a Aika era legal.

- Então... – O professor continuou a dar aula. Na hora do intervalo eu esperei as meninas, e "eu".

- Aika! Você vai ter que dar aula pro InuYasha, que sortuda você... Logo o seu amor. - Aika colocou o dedo no meu nariz. Ela estava se saindo uma "eu" muito boa.

- É mesmo Aika... – Disse Sango. Eu fiz de tudo para corar e acho que consegui bem de leve que seja. Até que chegou a hora que eu lembrei do meu primeiro beijo com o InuYasha, aí eu corei fervorosamente.

- Então, vamos meninas? – Pediu Sango sorrindo.

- Sim. – Responderam Aika e Rin em coro, eu só disse um "Uhum..."

Caminhamos até a direção da cantina.

- Credo... – Reclamou Sango – A fila da enorme! Ta tipo do tamanho da bunda da Kagome somada com a bunda da Aika vezes 1000!

Eu e Aika nos entreolhamos.

- O que você disse Sango?! – Perguntamos em coro nervosas e coradas fervorosamente.

- Aika... Até v...

- Cale-se já! – Mandou Aika nervosa.

- K-chan... Era só...

- Brincadeira, nós sabemos. – Falamos eu e Aika em coro.

Depois Rin começou a rir.

- Sango, era brincadeira delas também. – E Rin riu mais ainda.

- Nossa, vocês fingem bem me dão medo.

Eu e minha "gêmea" nos entreolhamos e demos um sorriso cúmplice.

- Eu sei. – Respondemos em coro.

Nós quatro continuamos a conversar, até que do nada apareceram três figuras a nossa frente.

- Sangoziiiiinha. – Cantalorou o do meio.

- Miroku... – Murmurou ela indo na direção do amado e lhe dando um beijo.

- Sessh...Sesshy. – Murmurou Rin vermelha segurando a mão que o jovem a estendia.

Aquela parte da cantina estava cercada pela neblina. Talvez fosse a previsão do tempo, dizia que teriam ventos fortes que trariam a Neblina do Sul.

Depois das duas figuras, a do meio e a da ponta esquerda desaparecerem reparei na terceira.

- InuYasha! – Murmurou Aika.

- Kagome? Aika? Desculpe, não dá para enxergar nenhuma de vocês... – Falou ele rindo.

- Sou eu, InuYasha. Aika.

Minha boca se abriu.

Não havia sido eu que havia falado aquilo.

Havia sido... "Eu"! A Aika.

Minha mente só dizia uma palavra.

Traidora.

"Mantenha a calma, oneesama."

Escutei a voz de Kanna sussurrar. Mas... Onde ela estava?

- Ah, aí está você. – Ele acenou na minha direção – Olá Kagome.

Eu não retribui o aceno.

Ele se aproximou de Aika e deu um beijo terno em seus lábios, que durou cinco minutos e quarenta e três segundos. Eu contei mentalmente.

Depois disto, os dois deram as mãos e Aika ainda soltou cheia de veneno na voz.

- Até logo, maninha.

Tudo bem. O que eu tinha feito pra merecer isso?


	4. Aika Venenosa

Capítulo 4 – Aika venenosa.

E os dois sumiram pelo intervalo. Imaginei que do jeito que InuYasha era, ele não iria reparar que os olhos de Aika estavam mais azuis que o normal.

Maldita!

E novamente, eu corri até o banheiro para – novamente – cair em lágrimas de sofrimento.

Eu não merecia nada daquilo. Não mesmo! O que eu tinha feito a minha vida toda? Coisas ruins? Eu sempre pensei que fosse uma garota boa. Eu sempre fazia as tarefas, sempre era educada, só quando cresci que piorei meu jeito... Mas, talvez seja a adolescência. Será que não podem me dar nenhuma segunda chance?

- Parece que os nossos encontros no banheiro feminino estão começando a virar freqüentes, talvez seja como o chá das cinco... – Disse Kanna adentrando no banheiro.

- Eu já acho que você está me perseguindo. E afinal de contas, como você consegue saber o que eu penso? Lê mentes agora é? Por que tenta me consolar? Acha que melhora alguma coisa? – Indaguei entre lágrimas.

- Ups, parece que sua situação não é das melhores Kagome-oneesama. Mas, Kanna não se importa. Como representan...

- Pare com essa bobagem de representante! – Grunhi – Desde quando representantes lêem mentes? E ainda por cima, representantes do time da Kikibarro!

- Bom, tem certas perguntas que não posso responder, afinal. – Ela esboçou um sorriso sincero, que me irritou profundamente. – Apelido interessante...

- Não pode? Não pode? Como assim? Alguém te impede ou algo assim? Uma força superior? – Gritei.

O sorriso dela se fechou dando lugar a uma expressão um tanto sarcástica.

- Eu sou a força superior. – Disse ela

Eu a ignorei. Prepotente. Mil vezes prepotente!

Tive vontade de gritar.

- De qualquer forma, oneesama... Você deveria parar para pensar o lado da Aika também... Já pensou como ela se sente com relação a _isso_?

- "Isso"? – Indaguei

- A o fato de você estar meio que trocando de pessoa com ela. – Explicou Kanna. – Usada.

- Quê? – Indaguei aos gritos.

- O sinal vai tocar em questão de segundos. Preciso ir. Se Vossa Senhoria me permitir... – Disse ela girando os calcanhares e começando a caminhar em direção a porta. – Não esqueça que apesar de ter sido criada por você, Aika também tem sentimentos. Como qualquer ser humano.

Ela não se virou ao dizer isto para mim.

Aquilo me fez pensar um pouco: Como a Aika se sentia? Ela se sentia... Usada?

Espera aí! A Kanna não sabe dos meus poderes... E nem que eu troquei de corpo com a Aika...

O que era afinal de contas aquela garota? Leitora de mentes? Maluca? Vidente?

Não iria descobrir tão cedo

Mais eu iria pelo menos tentar.

Não é pelo fato de que eu sou uma garota criada por um poder estranho que eu tenha de ser usada para conquistar um garoto! Você gostaria de ser usado? Bom. Acho que a resposta é não.

Eu estava guardando meu material quando do nada Kagome chegou correndo na minha direção.

- Oi Mana. – Ela sorriu

- Oi! Onde você estava no início da aula? Eu estava preocupada. – Admiti fazendo um muxoxo.

- Eu estava procurando você. – Ela respondeu prontamente me encarando com um olhar meio pidão.

- A mim? O que quer? – Indaguei

- Quero que você seja eu por um dia. – Respondeu ela. O olhar pidão se fixou em mim.

- Como?

- Quero que você seja eu por um dia. E eu serei você. Está bem? – Perguntou ela sorridente.

- Hmmm... – Murmurei – Tudo pela minha irmãzinha. – Não tinha problema ser ela por um dia. Ela devia querer resolver alguma coisa com o meu nome, que ao contrário do dela, estava com a ficha limpa.

- Ok. Em casa eu te explico melhor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de fazermos vários de trabalhos de várias matérias eu e Kagome fomos assistir a sua série favorita: "Tudo que pode acontecer se você beijar da forma errada"

Sinceramente, eu achava aquele programa ridículo. Eu não prestava a mínima atenção naquilo. Fiquei resolvendo questões de álgebra mentalmente e repassando a aula em sala.

Kagome desligou a televisão de repente e eu perguntei prontamente:

- E então?

- E então, o quê? – Indagou ela, mas eu achei que ela tinha uma falsidade por traz da voz, como se já soubesse o que eu queria dizer e precisasse fingir. Eu sinceramente não queria explicar.

- Aquela história de eu ser você e você ser eu... Você sabe. – Falei.

- Ah ta. – Ela – É só eu escrever para nossos olhos trocarem de cor. É só você agir como eu e eu como você.

- Por um dia? – Indaguei temerosa.

- É.

- Ta, escreve logo. – Pedi, eu queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- Que autoritária mocinha. – Brincou ela, me deixando mais irritada ainda.

- Estou imitando você – Eu dei um riso forçado.

_Quero que meus olhos vão parar nos olhos de Aika e que os olhos dela venham tomar lugar nos meus olhos._

Observei ela escrever com aquela letra perfeita.

- Nossa, eu estou igualzinha a você. – Disse ela

- Isso é nostálgico. – Falei sentindo certa saudade da cor verdadeira de meus olhos.

- Como se eu soubesse o que é nostalgia... – Murmurou ela

- Nem eu sei. – Ela deu uma gargalhada e eu ri. Não era engraçado, o que era na verdade era a gargalhada que ela dava. Parecia tão feliz.

- E o que pretende fazer com meu corpo, mana? – Indaguei. O motivo só podia ser aquele.

- Coisas... Coisas... – Respondeu ela. Então eu fui certeira:

- Humm... Tais como conquistar o InuYasha?

Sua pele marfim começou a ganhar um tom avermelhado. Eu sorri ao vê-la corar.

- Err... – Disse ela tentando encontrar uma frase, ou desculpa.

- Sim. - Dei força para ela continuar.

- Uhum... – Respondeu ela, a voz era um ruído.

- Eu sabia! – Falei – Mais me use com moderação, ok?

- Ta, ta. – Concordou ela sorridente. Sua pele começava a voltar a cor marfim original. Quero saber quem colocou dentes de elefante na mistura para fazer a Kagome. Por que por céus, eu era muito, muito branca. Mas, ela conseguia ser mais branca que eu!

Ela sorri com meus pensamentos. Sentia que havia pensado uma travessura com relação ao elefante. Kagome não era gorda.

- Mana, você é demais! – Falou ela me abraçando. Eu retribui o abraço, meio sem ânimo. Kagome estava meio estranha com relação a mim ultimamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Segunda Feira – 06:40**

Assim que acordei me lembrei de pronto que agora eu tinha simplesmente que ser Kagome.

Suspirei.

Escovei meus cabelos negros, passei uma sombra preta que reparei que Kagome sempre usava, coloquei um par de argolas – que sinceramente, me deixavam parecida com uma prostituta, graças ao meu rosto extremamente infantil – prateadas. Coloquei uma meia-calça preta trançada – Super vulgar, que se eu ganhasse jogaria no lixo na hora. Quem Kagome era para usar aquilo? Realmente, ela se vestia como uma prostituta. – e coloquei o sapato do colégio.

Nós nos encaramos, sorrimos e descemos as escadas para ir ao colégio.

- Itekimasu. – Falamos em coro para mamãe que estava lavando louça na cozinha.

Durante a caminhada vimos Rin e Sango.

- Aika-chan, K-chan! – Sango acenou de longe. Eu já iria abrir um sorriso amigável e acenar como sempre fazia. Mas, Kagome fez isto primeiro. E eu lembrei que Kagome agora era "Aika".

- E então fizeram aqueles um bilhão de trabalhos? – Perguntou Rin sorridente.

- A Nerd aqui me ajudou. – Apontei para Kagome num tom de deboche.

Eu, Rin e Sango começamos a rir, Kagome só fez sorrir.

Quando chegamos na esquina do colégio, lá estava InuYasha. Pensei que ele fosse gritar alguma coisa, mas, nada aconteceu.

Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso e atravessou a rua desviando de um carro por pouco. Se aproximou de InuYasha e disse algo inalditível. Ela fez o favor de sussurrar.

InuYasha se virou bruscamente para ela.

Murmurou alguma coisa e Kagome prosseguiu com a voz um pouco mais alta permitindo que eu escutasse:

- Ohayo Gozaimasu. – Ela sorriu – Taishou-kun, eu queria pedir desculpas com relação a ontem, percebo que fui muito grossa com você.

- Feh, e você acha mesmo que eu liguei para isso? – InuYasha indagou desconfortável.

De repente, ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e colou seus lábios nos de InuYasha. Ela se virou de costas como se estivesse corada.

- Mudou de idéia? – Ele perguntou colocando o queixo ombro dela enquanto a abraçava por trás.

- Hm...Hmm...Uhun... – Emiti um som afirmativo.

Ele a beijou lentamente e depois o beijo foi ficando mais forte e mais rápido – o que foi absurdamente nojento –, ele inclinou a cabeça de Kagome para trás e voltou a beijar seus lábios.

Ela ficou meio incerta do que fazer por alguns minutos, mas do nada ela lembrou-se que era "eu" e se separou do hanyou

- D-Descupe... M-Mas... P...Por Favor... Vamos com mais... C-C-Calma... – Ela fingiu gaguejar.

Ok, eu não era assim tão tímida. Podia ser um pouco mais nem tanto.

E eu senti alguma coisa quando vi o beijo deles dois... Pena que não fui formada em identificação de sentimentos. Era parecido com uma raiva por ela ter e eu não... E vontade de ter. Chamar de meu. Acho que o nome disso é inveja – ciúme.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei um pouco. – Admitiu InuYasha passando a mão na cabeça.

- ...Ah, n...Não tem problema.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

A aula começou naquela alegria impressionante de todas as manhãs de segunda. Eu inspirei o maravilhoso cheiro do professor de álgebra. Seu perfume era de jasmim.

Tive de parar de fazer cara de nerd e agir como se não tivesse nem aí para a aula.

Kagome deu bom dia ao professor sorrindo enquanto eu continuava a enrolar.

- Higurashi Kagome.

- Eu? Quê? – Indaguei me fingindo de desesperada.

- Nesta expressão, qual o valor de x? – Perguntou o professor para mim. Eu observei a expressão atentamente para depois concluir pensativa:

- Na verdade professor... x não tem valor por que ele inverte para PI e PI não tem o resultado concreto por causa deste 4:1x então na verdade... A equação não está de acordo com o conjunto universal dos números inteiros.

A pergunta era tão fácil que eu até me impressionei.

- Certíssimo Higurashi-san. Meus parabéns. – Elogiou o professor.

- Obrigada professor, andei estudando com a Aika. – Falei lançando uma piscadela para Kagome.

O professor abriu um sorriso enorme e voltou a explicar a matéria. De pois, do nada ele virou-se para Kagome e indagou animado:

- Harukka-san, você poderia me ajudar e dar aulas particulares aos piores casos? – Ele gesticulou para InuYasha.

- Hmmm... Sim, sensei. – Respondeu Kagome, numa atuação perfeita.

- Obrigado. Como você não precisa de nota até agora... Vou lhe dar um salário semanal de cinqüenta reais, está bem? – Ofereceu ele sorrindo.

- Hai, sensei. – Falou ela mais animada que o professor.

- Mas... Eu acho que é muito dinheiro... – Disse Kagome corada.

- Oh, o que é isso?! Cinqüenta e ponto.

- H-Hai... – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Credo... – Reclamou Sango – A fila da enorme! Ta tipo do tamanho da bunda da Kagome somada com a bunda da Aika vezes 1000!

Este era um dos motivos deu gostar mais de Rin do que de Sango. Rin era calada e Sango tinha sempre que dar exemplo.

Eu e Kagome nos entreolhamos.

- O que você disse Sango?! – Perguntamos em coro nervosas e coradas fervorosamente.

- Aika... Até v...

- Cale-se já! – Mandei nervosa.

- K-chan... Era só...

- Brincadeira, nós sabemos. – Falamos eu e Kagome juntas.

Depois Rin começou a rir.

- Sango, era brincadeira delas também. – E Rin riu mais ainda.

- Nossa, vocês fingem bem me dão medo.

Eu e minha Kagome demos um sorriso cúmplice.

- Eu sei. – Respondemos em coro.

Nós quatro continuamos a conversar, até que do nada apareceram três figuras a nossa frente.

- Sangoziiiiinha. – Cantalorou o do meio. Eu não sabia que a Sango tinha namorado!

- Miroku... – Murmurou ela indo na direção do jovem e lhe dando um beijo de novela. Super romântico.

- Sessh...Sesshy. – Murmurou Rin corada enquanto segurava a mão de um garoto dono de orbes douradas. Eu também não sabia que ela também estava namorando.

Eu estava sendo usada pelas meninas. Elas nem ligavam para mim!

Olhei fixamente para a terceira figura. Era ele. Taishou no InuYasha. O garoto que eu supostamente queria beijar.

- InuYasha! – Murmurei.

- Kagome? Aika? Desculpe, não dá para enxergar nenhuma de vocês... – Disse ele rindo.

- Sou eu, InuYasha. Aika. – Falei sorrindo. Imaginei a cara da Kagome naquela hora. Minha vontade era de rir. Isto que ela merecia por ter me usado!

InuYasha acenou para Kagome e a cumprimentou. Kagome o ignorou por completo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colou seus lábios nos meus, num beijo terno. Não agüentei e enquanto o beijava, lancei um olhar desafiador para Kagome, seguido de um olhar de luxúria para InuYasha.

Depois disto, InuYasha segurou a minha mão e soltando toda a raiva que eu tinha em belas palavras soltei:

- Até logo, maninha.

Eu amava o InuYasha. Com todas as minhas forças.

Só pude descobrir isto agora.

Precisaria ter meus olhos de volta! Logo InuYasha iria perceber a cor de meu olho. Eu mentiria que eram lentes, mas será que ele realmente acreditaria?

Essa era uma questão delicada.

Que eu sinceramente preferia não enfrentar.

Não como Kagome.

**Olá pessoas. **

**Acho que esse mês estou com força total na postagem.**

**Só estou dando uma enrolada básica para não ficar empacada na fanfic, quando acabar os capítulos reservas.**

**Espero que estejam gostando, e aqui minhas respostas as reviews:**

**Saakurinha – **Nesse capítulo tentei mostrar o lado da Aika também, por que coitada né? Ela estava se sentindo usada pela Kagome, e tipo isso não é uma coisa muito legal. Ser usada.

De qualquer forma, que bom que está apreciando minha fanfic *-*

Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste ;3'

**Samara-chan – **Bom, aqui eu acho (?) que posso ter esclarecido um pouco do que a Aika sente, pela parte dela e não só pela da Kagome.

Escrevendo! 3'

Resposta PS: Concordo, a Kagome está usando os poderes de forma convulsiva, dependendo do uso deles... (Eu também faria o mesmo) O lance do quadro negro vocês só vão descobrir daqui a 2 capítulos.

Obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado.

**Individua do Mal – **Ain... Coitada da Aika, como já disse para a Samara-chan, neste capítulo ela meio que se explica... Pelo seu lado e ponto de vista. A Kagome não é tão má assim. Acho que nem se estivesse em crise profunda faria uma coisa dessas o_o.

Beiijinhos.

---- . ----

**Vou dar uma preview pra vocês do próximo capítulo. Ou melhor, vou escrever o iniciozinho básico dele. Hohoho :x**

**Capítulo V – Olhos esmeralda**

_InuYasha me levou a um parque de diversões. _

_Era tão..._

_Mágico._

_- Não pensei que fosse tão... _

_- Infantil? – Optou ele._

_Eu escolhi bem as palavras e sorri._

_- fofo. _

_Ele enrubesceu e depositou um selinho em meus lábios trêmulos._

_Eu tinha que ter mais atitude. Não podia deixar que InuYasha desistisse de mim._

_Não mesmo._


End file.
